Death Bekons
by Isis and Ra
Summary: Draco is the object of Harry's affection. OOC. Slash.


"Draco?" Narcissa, a middle-aged woman called from the kitchen of their small cottage.

"Yes, mother?" Draco came running into the room, a boy who looked about eleven with silver-blond hair, shockingly blue eyes, and skin so pale it was white.

"Could you gather some fire wood for me?" she asked, "Its getting colder each day."

Draco looked up at his mother with love, "Of course mum," he smiled; he had taked care of her ever since his dead-beat father died.

He left the small cottage and entered the thick woods that surrounded his house, a couple chickens following him.

He picked up armfuls of wood, and decided it was enough as he started to head home.

"Hiya!" a voice came from a boy behind him.

"Go away," Draco muttered, trying to hold the wood- it was very hard to do so in his weak arms.

"Lemme help," the raven-haired boy said, picking up some he'd dropped.

"Leave me alone," Draco glared, making a grab for the wood, only to drop more.

"Lemme help," the boy reiterated.

Draco debated as more stray sticks fell from his arms, "Well, okay, but don't take any."

The boys headed for Draco's home as they talked.

"I'm Harry," the raven-haired boy said. Harry looked about the same age with dusty gold skin and emerald eyes.

"I'm Draco," the blond said reluctently.

When they reached the small house, Harry stacked the wood by the door and pulled a blood-red rose bud from his cloak.

"What's that?" Draco asked as Harry held it out to him.

"Stupid, it's a rose!" he teased.

"Huh?"

"A rose."

Draco nodded, clutching the frail stem of the bud as the tiny thorns pricked his hands.

"When it blooms, I will return for you," Harry said.

"Return for me?" Draco said quizzically.

"Yes," Harry turned and walked down the path, leaving Draco staring in awe as the boy disappeared.

"Draco?" Narcissa opened the door, "It's cold, bring the wood in- what is that?"

She motioned the the rose.

Draco explained about the little boy, handing the rose to his mother, and bringing the wood in.

She shook her head, "That's foolish," she said, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I know," the blond nodded.

Nevertheless, Narcissa put the rose in a glass vase above Draco's bed.

The next few weeks, whenever Draco went out to look for wood, he kept his eye out for the mysterious boy from the forest, but to no avail. After a few months he gave up looking and instead spent endless hours watching the rose, coaxing it to bloom, but to no effect.

A year passed and the bud hadn't changed at all.

However, two years later, while Draco and Narcissa were in their respective rooms, the rose bloom- it was beautiful. Deep red like blood and pink on the outside petals.

On the wind, a single petal fell onto Draco's lip- a kiss from the rose.

His blue eyes opened and he saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, not looking as happy as he was.

"Harry!" the boy said.

The raven-haired bout silenced him with a finger and took his hand.

Harry had surprisingly cold hands, "Follow me," he whispered so softly Draco had to strain his ears.

Draco obeyed, not realizing he'd left behind the most important asset of his life.

They went down a new trail Draco had never seen and soon found himself in a clearing that was obviously full of magic. Faeries and magical fireflies floated around.

"Wow..." Draco shivered, "I thought I knew the woods by heart..."

"You don't understand," Harry said form behind him.

Draco turned and found Harry dressed in a long black cloak and a scythe.

"What are you wearing?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"This is my uniform, love."

"Love?" Draco smiled, then it dawned on him, "Uniform? I don't understand..."

"Yes, I love you, Draco, but..." Harry hesitated.

"Everything is fine now you're here!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, everything is not okay," Harry shook his head, "I'm the grim reaper."

"Grim...reaper?"

"You know...reaper of souls..death...." Harry tried to explained, swallowing bacl his tears, "I wanted to be the one to take you..."

"No, no, no, No, NO!" Draco started to sprint back into his house and saw himself, laying there peacefully.

Tears ran down his white face, "Please say this is a dream."

"I can't, love," Harry shook his head.

Draco looked at himself, the petal against his lips.

"Lead me," Draco murmured, tears silently streaming down his now translucent cheeks.

Harry took the outstretched hand and they both disappeared down the trail.

‡‡‡

Narcissa called for her son after the sun had just rose and pink streaks were painted across the sky, "Draco!" she repeated. She opened his door and found her son, laying peacefully in his bed with the rose in full bloom, but slightly wilted.

On his lips was a smile underneath the velvet petal and a single dried tear on his face.

Then she knew he had told the truth. Narcissa balled her hand into a fist and held it over her heart because she knew...He had fallen for Death...and Death had fallen for him.

Fin


End file.
